


One Guilty Kiss in a Café

by captainskit



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I LOVE YOHARIKO, Love Live!, Pointless Drabble, cliche im sorry, love live! sunshine!! - Freeform, yohariko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskit/pseuds/captainskit
Summary: They run adjacent rival cafes, but that so-called rivalry does not seem to bleed through the evenings they spend earnestly talking over cups of coffee.





	One Guilty Kiss in a Café

**Author's Note:**

> a short yohariko cafe au? i may add to this, just drabble about yohariko being cute i guess haha

* * *

 

_**R I K O** _

 

Yocchan looks so peaceful.

With a light thud faintly ringing between several delicate pages of a hardback novel, I close the book. I notice that one corner of her mouth is curled into a smile as she mumbles happily through her sleep, occasionally shuffling around in the cafe chair. For a while, I remain in my own seat as if my hand is trapped under hers. Yocchan's hands are always significantly warm and welcoming long after they've left the smooth cardboard holding together her cup of bitter coffee. There's a reasonable possibility that my hands would feel the same if the former was the case. But it rarely is. I should know that by now.

We run adjacent rival cafes, our shifts going forth into the calm evenings lit up by a lantern here and there. Those lanterns rise from the shore of Uchiura, and they burn memories into the night sky, which, according to You Watanabe, knows everything there is to know.


End file.
